1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to a computer having at least one expansion card mounted therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, one or more expansion slots and expansion cards are disposed on a motherboard of a computer for connecting external chip modules. An inner space of the computer is divided into an expansion card area and a non-expansion card area via a plurality of baffle plates. However, the baffle plates hinder air convection in the computer thereby decreasing a heat dissipating efficiency of the computer.
Therefore, a new type of computer is desired to overcome the above described shortcoming.